


Linger Awhile

by SweetScone



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soul Selling, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite your general awkwardness, he's been unbelievably kind to you. </p><p>You should have known that no such perfect gentleman existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another work? I'm on fire lately! Plus it's another one for the BTD fandom! Yay! This pretty much resembles the main path in Rire's route, just with a little bit more descriptive smut (I was still thirsty for him).
> 
> I think I'll give a heads-up for those who may be strangers to it: it may not be a good idea to search the fandom if you're sensitive to gore, violence, rape, etc. This fic also contains some reaaaaaaallly (obvious) dubious consent later on, so do consider before reading.

He had never spent so much time on a single chase, much less so for a human. His inner self reasoned that there were much bigger fish to catch, or that the reward just would not be up to scale with the effort. Yet pride was one of his greatest virtue, if he had to say so himself. Never would he admit defeat to his prey –even more so when that prey just happened to be a sweet, sweet lamb like you. That unmistakable aroma of virginity set his instincts alight with malicious passion. Even from where he sat across the table from you, he could smell the luscious nectar pooling between your legs as you eyed him shyly while stirring your drink awkwardly. He sent one of his charming smiles your way when his eyes met yours under his glasses, causing you to flush with palpable innocence, your eyes darting off to the side.

He rolled the rock of his whisky around the bottom of the glass, smirking satisfyingly to himself. You were cracking –tonight, if he played his cards right, you would be ripe for the taking in oh so many ways. He watched you take one last sip of your alcoholic drink, thumbing the straw clumsily, before you finally set it to the side.

“I… Wanted to thank you, Rire.”

He cocked one eyebrow, feigning ignorance, “Really? How so?”

He stopped himself from licking his lips: your reactions were much too delicious. Oh, how he would make you descend into sinful abyss. He wondered how you would squirm underneath him.

“How? W-Well, for inviting me out… Three times, nonetheless”, the corners of your lips rose as you placed a strand of hair behind your ear, “It’s just… I know I’m not the most… interesting and outgoing person, but…”

 _Oh, the irony_. If only you were in his shoes right now, observing yourself twist and cower under his overwhelming presence; Rire was far from boredom as he remained silent, coaxing you into unconsciously fill up the void of conversation.

“… I really have been enjoying myself up to now. I do hope I’ve not been a bother –you look like you’d be busy”, you flicked your gaze towards him, looking for some kind of denial, something he pondered if he should allow you: if the statement remained unrevoked, you would feel indebted to him.

“If it were the case, I would not have reached for you myself, would I?” donning the gentleman act would surely play in his favor, he decided. Tempting it all, he smoothly placed his hand over yours, fingertips feathering the skin sensually. Your complexion turned aglow, red tinging your cheeks under the dim lights of the bar.

“Is that so…” relief was obvious in your voice as you smiled softly. Your nervousness returned, and you fidgeted in your seat for a while before you intercepted the waitress as she came towards your table, “Ah! Excuse-me. I’ll have the same thing, please.”

“Make it two”, Rire’s voice cut in, gaze locked on you even as he placed the order.

When the drinks came back fresh and cold, he told himself that maybe the game would be easier than he expected as he eyed you sip on your drink hastily.

…

“What? You really have to go..?” the alcohol sure had gone to your head. You would never allow yourself to sound so whiny and appear that clingy if you were sober.

Rire chuckled amiably –that deep throated laugh that sent those shivers up your spine, “needy, are we?” the heat of your blood flooding to your cheeks added to the tint your drunkenness had given you.

“But it’s still so early!” you pouted, leaning back on the outside wall of the bar.

The air caught in your throat when Rire’s face hovered just over yours, the smell of an expensive cologne wafting to your nostrils as his hand came to rest beside your face, “And yet it is –there is little _harmless_ fun to be had in the dead of the night” his smirk grew slightly larger as he continued, tone shifting from suggestive to predatory, “an attitude like that will get you ensnared by the demons who roam the streets.”

He straightened so fast that you were convinced your hazy mind had played that scene on his own.

“Unfortunately, there is the problem of having to find a hotel room at this time of the night.”

You blinked a few times, “Hotel room? I thought you perhaps lived nearby…”

“Not close enough to bother driving back at this hour.”

The guilt trip was coming fast.

“I’m… I’m so sorry! Had I known, I wouldn’t have…”

“It is far from being your fault. It was my pleasure to take you out tonight…”

_Dare he push his luck further?_

He brought your hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly while his eyes barely rimmed his glasses, “… I hope to have the same pleasure soon.”

The warmth on your hand dissipated seconds later as he turned around, waving leisurely as he walked off in the night.

“W-Wait!”

The subtle echo of his steps ceased as his head turned to consider you. You scurried closer to him to avoid shouting in the street.

“Please, you paid again for this date. At least let me accommodate you for the night...

”

His blood pumped excitedly in his veins – _pay dirt_.

“I won’t take no as an answer!” you added jovially, a light skip in your step as you bustled on your feet, fighting off the midnight cold.

“Well then, I find no reason to refuse your hospitality…”

Your heart drummed at your ribcage as he flashed you a languid smile, arm winding over your shoulders as he pulled you to him, letting you lead the way.

…

He held the door for you as you walked in, allowing it to click shut as he followed you in. Simple decorations, clean, warm. Nothing too pompous at first sight –much like you. But he bet he could find a way to twist it to his liking, just as he intended to do with you.

You removed your shoes in a corner, hooking your coat on a hat stand as you motioned him in.

“Please make yourself at home!” you twirled as you motioned to the different rooms of the house, “Maybe I should make some tea..? It won’t be long. The living room is just up ahead, so make yourself comfortable!”

You ran off towards the kitchen to accomplish your self-given task. _So eager to please_. He progressed further, examining the small trinkets and frames ornamenting your furniture. Before your bookshelf, he thumbed the bindings of the books, brow rising at certain of the titles; Goethe’s Faust, Kafka’s metamorphosis –how fitting, and yet unexpected.

Back in the kitchen, the tea had just been brewed. You heard Rire enter, yet not walking up behind you.

“I’m sorry, I only had Jasmin tea”, you placed the kettle with two cups on a small platter to the side, ready to serve it, “I hope it-”

You found yourself unable to move from the counter as Rire’s hands trapped you to the ledge, lips hovering to the side of your neck as he pressed onto your backside.

“Your hospitality really is remarkable. Although it is not in my customs to urge such attentions, I would rather just have dessert.”

You shivered as his breath fluttered over your delicate skin, the alcohol still slightly fogging your mind, “De-dessert? I don’t think I have anything worthwhile…”

“Oh, but you _do_ …”

You barely had time to register how close his face was as he wiped you around, hungry mouth settling over yours as he trapped you tighter between him and the ledge of the counter. You let yourself be swayed by the spontaneity of the kiss, the bones of your body seemingly liquefying. Your difference in height however soon proved to be a setback, and Rire took upon himself to place you on the counter top, hooking your legs around his waist as he grinded his obvious erection between them.

You gasped, anxiousness weighing heavily in your stomach. It’s not that you hadn’t wanted this, to be honest: ever since your first chance meeting, you had touched yourself to completion nearly every night, thinking about his overall… Sensuality. The only detail was…

“R-Rire!” You broke off from the kiss, panting and lips swollen, “I need to tell you, I –I’m!”

His fingers pressed elegantly to your lips as he shushed your qualms, “I know. Just let me take care of you, tonight.”

_He… Knew?! Was it that obvious?_

Apprehension churned in your stomach, gradually dulled by the enticing offer of his words. You answered by simply leaning in for another kiss, this time daring to put your arms around his neck. He reciprocated without waiting another second, hands seizing your buttocks as he lifted you off the counter, apparently without effort, seeking and soon finding the door to your room.

He dropped you to bed gracefully, and you came to rest on your elbows as you watched him loosening the cravat of his fancy shirt. Already the material was so fitting –what would he look without it? You swallowed with difficulty as his face never seemed to waver from yours; even from behind his sunglasses, you could tell his eyes were burning right through you. You couldn’t help but gape as his undershirt came undone, revealing with blinding contrast the sheer and smooth paleness of his sculpted torso, seductively adorned by a small tuft of dark hair.

“It isn’t very polite to stare like that.”

You became overly self-conscious as he smiled teasingly at you, ultimately discarding his black blouse.

“We’ll have to do something about these…”

He kneeled on the bed with his legs on either side of your thighs, fingers grappling the snap-on buttons of your own shirt, tugging them open with one agile motion. Your whole collarbone was glowing red with a mix of shame and arousal, eyes prying from his contemplative gaze. Maybe you had been wrong in wearing your most expensive lingerie.

“You’ve wrapped yourself so nicely… Was that just for me?”

You bit your lip as his fingertips ghosted over your lower belly, hooking under the hem of your skater skirt. The item was swiftly swooped from your legs, exposing the full ensemble of your lacy bodice. Rire was increasingly becoming more and more excited; the lamb wearing a crimson hooded cape. So unknowingly provocative. Things were definitely looking _interesting –_ it would be a pleasure for him to teach you the consequences of such taunting.

He straightened at the edge of the bed, fingers tracing to the underside of your chin as he beguiled you forward. You were not all ignorant. When he skimmed above the hem of his pants, undoing his belt agonizingly slow for your viewing pleasure, you knew just how he wanted it, although that by no means signified you were completely at ease. The garment fell to the floor silently, and so did you. Rire stood proudly with his hands on his hips as he looked down to you with a comforting smile. One of his hands cupped the back of your head soothingly as you inched forward, your eyes finally darting to his pelvis. He must have noticed the sudden bulging of your eyes, as you heard him chuckle lowly.

“Don’t worry. Just take it slow and prepare it thoroughly for the following events.”

Your breath itched at the thought. You reached forward with newfound resolution, resting one hand on his thigh as the other tentatively palmed his well-endowed manhood through his silky underwear. The slight hiss escaping Rire’s lips encouraged you, and you slipped your nails near his v-line, tugging the material down slightly. You almost recoiled as his shaft sprang free from its confines, his size even more impressive in the broad light. The scent emanating from his sex was both unusual and yet alluring, a substantially strong surge of musk. In your lightheadedness your movements were bolder, and you closed your hands around the base of his generous cock.

You pumped him slowly, long, leaden motions like you had once seen in a pornographic video. His hand took hold of your shoulder, the vibration of his quivering breath rippling through you.  You raised lust-watered eyes to him, mouth approaching the red and swollen head of his cock as he nodded to you approvingly.

His fluids were salty and bitter on your tongue, although nothing you wouldn’t be able to endure. His size was the arduous obstacle, your lips stretching in a nearly painful manner to accommodate him. You caught your teeth a couple times on his foreskin, reeling back with shame before resuming as he patted you charitably. Eventually you had more than half of his length in your mouth as your hand pumped the rest of it. Your head bobbed sloppily up and down, saliva dribbling from the corners of your mouth onto your chin –not that it was currently the only wet area on your body. You were beginning to squirm, both from the numbness in your legs and your welling arousal.

In your moment of confidence, you attempted to swallow him further down your throat, but your pride got the better of you: you choked on him, gasping for air as tears streaked down your cheeks.

“Now, now. You shouldn’t swallow more than you can chew, should you?”

His voice was meant to be reassuring, and yet you could not prevent embarrassment from tantalizing you. Which is why you then let him guide you through the motions.

“There. Just relax your throat, take it in _slowly_ …”

You did as he commanded, finding that the task was much easier. Moments later you were resuming your previous rhythm, the head of his cock grazing the back of your throat with more ease. At this point your cheeks were fields of red from the lack of oxygen and your elation, and your mouth was making lewd sounds as it devoured his manhood eagerly.

However your fun was cut short as Rire retreated from your warmth, picking you up to replace you on your bed. He spent a while admiring the supple, untouched flesh of your body under the flimsy fabric of your underwear –and then this was gone too, along with his trousers. His hands moved over yours when you tried to keep some of your decency, if any there was left.

“I just want to _devour_ you…”

The intonation of his voice sent sparks up your legs to your crotch, the area already drenched in your juices as his fingers brushed your outer lips.

He had to control himself –how he wanted to pound desperately into you right now. His patience was normally greater than his pride, and yet usually he wasn’t fortunate enough to stumble upon someone like you. Breaking you too soon would have been a waste of time. Instead he steadied himself, bearing with religious diligence the bewitching aroma of your virginity as he inserted a single, long digit into your heat. You flinched and whimpered lowly, having never experienced the strange feeling of your stretching walls around something so warm and lean: your own finger never made it past the second knuckle, preferring to twirl around your clit until you climaxed.

The second finger was inserted a bit too fast to your liking, although you suspected you would never be completely ready. You allowed him to push at your walls in all sorts of directions as he kept repeating to relax your muscles. By the time you succeeded in doing so, a third finger had made its way within. You were now full-on moaning, confused as to why that strange sensation of foreign things pushing so deep into you was so pleasurable.

When you recognized the plumpness of his swollen shaft at your entrance, however, you trembled in mixed unease and anticipation. Your mouth was still sore from sucking him off –you feared he would tear you apart.

What happened next convinced you that it had indeed occurred. Although he pushed his way into you fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch, you felt as if your lower abdomen was splitting in half. His girth burned its way deep into you before it hit it –his goal, the hymen. The web of flesh put up resistance atop the head of his cock, attempting vainly to keep him out of your tempting core. The frail thing ripped as he pushed just slightly harder, blood coating his shaft as he tunneled in farther, your complaints fueling his envy.

It seemed to be an eternity before he was fully encased into you and, even then, pain throbbed wildly within you. Your arms were tight on his shoulders, nails creasing crescent marks on his shoulder blades, “R-Rire –I can’t… It’s too much. It hurts.”

He hushed you lovingly, yet he was exulting inside; tightness like he had not felt in decades, warmth that was practically begging to be abused. How he would use you to your full potential. For a moment you thought your insides were being vacuumed as Rire began inching out carefully, sheathing himself back in with the same attention. It took several repetitions of this process before the discomfort finally began to ebb away, an indescribable sensation clasping onto your insides. You sighed and keened as his shaft molded your walls to its shape, growing more compliant and elastic around him.

“It seems you’re taking a liking to it…” His voice was only slightly strained, compared to you who would not even attempt to use it to form a full sentence. You only nodded gingerly, legs hugging onto him involuntarily as something began to pulse within you, as if a beating heart had wedged itself into your womb.

“You –Ah! Ahhhh –you can go –ohhhh –just a bit faster –ah!”

With eyes shut tight in pleasure, you missed the voracious smiled flashing on his face, exposing his otherworldly teeth. You wondered if you had really indicated “a bit” and not “inhumanly faster” when he promptly picked up the pace, drilling you into the mattress with merciless thrusts. You could not even find the air to moan aloud, your breaths reduced to wheezing sighs as he hilted into you until he was jabbing your cervix. A sheen of sweat made his muscles glisten as he forced his arms taut on your legs, a single finger then creeping to the sensitive bud cradled between the petals of your flesh. It took no more than that for you to unravel around him, cunt tugging at him like a madman on a lifeline. His seed shot shortly into you after as your muscles continued coaxing him, a blend of cum and blood seeping into the sheets below –a trivial matter to the both of you in this instant.

You were drained. Simply exhausted. You didn’t even realize you were falling asleep until you heard Rire’s voice.

“That’s a shame. I wanted to play with you for a while longer…”

But you were already past the point of no return.

**…**

Never had you felt so dirty in your entire life. Amongst your disheveled hair and tired features, surely the dried remains of your bodily fluids on your inner thighs were the worst. The soreness pulsating within your crotch, however, was a whole other story, not one you wanted to dwell on. You turned in bed, expecting to meet the warmth your… Of Rire’s body –just what is it that you could call him, you weren’t sure. Your arm only met empty space, however, and so you forced yourself up. His space still held lingering warmth. Maybe he’d gone to make himself some beverage. You took the opportunity to take a shower, washing off the sweat and fatigue.

Dressed only in underwear and an overly large shirt, you steered to the kitchen, entranced by an unbelievably good aroma –grease. Breakfast grease. Just what you needed right now. You entered the room as you stretched your arms above your head, coming behind Rire just as he was serving plates of eggs and bacon.

“Wow, Rire… You made all of that?”

He chuckled lowly at the childish wonderment on your face, “It is only me here… I do hope you don’t mind that I used your possessions without permission.”

You looked to the side towards the sink. What… there wasn’t even a single dish. Rire himself was already dressed in his usual attire, not a single crease on the material or even amongst his features. You fidgeted in your own attire, following him to the table as he placed the plates upon it.

“Not at all! I should thank you rather, you have no idea how much I needed this!” you promptly dug in, humming appreciatively as soon as the first piece of food hit your tongue.

Rire was looking at you over his crossed hands. He had yet to make a single move to touch his plate, “We did have some… wild fun last night…” You flushed at the memory, suddenly putting more effort than necessary into chewing your food, “… I do hope we’ll have more.”

You could not bear to meet his eyes even over his sunglasses –the item always made you somewhat uncomfortable, like you could never really know what he was thinking without seeing the look in his eyes. You had asked him once, why he never seemed to take them off: he’d simply told you that he was self-conscious about his eyes, and you accepted the answer, perfectly understanding what it was to be insecure about a part of your body. In this moment, however, they were more than a source of distress as you tentatively approached a certain topic of conversation that lingered on your mind.

“Rire… There’s just one thing I would like to talk about, if we are to continue this… Relationship?” you took his silence as sign to continue, “I know it may seem silly, especially since we’ve only seen each other for a handful of times, but…” you lay your fork on the side of your plate, wiping your clammy hands on your thighs before glancing up at him with a dusted complexion, “… I-I do think that I like you. Very much.”

You looked up to him hesitantly, but his façade was as impenetrable as it had been minutes earlier.

“What I mean to say is... I –I love you.”

You spluttered the words out quicker than you had wished you would. Yet they were out, and so the anchor at the back of your mind disengaged. Rire’s quietness was unnerving. You knew it. You had just made this weird.

“Oh gosh. I’m… I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to… I understand if you want to go or if you would rather not talk again. I-” you stopped talking altogether, tears threatening to weaken your composure even further.

He shook imperceptibly with suppressed laughter –oh the catch was just too grand. He hadn’t even hoped for this, yet here it was. He only wished the game would not be too boring, considering he could just now toy with you in the palm of his hand.

“How precious.”

Your head snapped up at his words, just in time to see him near you. Your eyes gleamed with a mix of confusion and optimism. This was just like him to answer you like that. This surely meant –

“But really, it is a shame.”

An unsurmountable burden fell in your stomach. _What..?_

“Rire..?”

You faced him on your chair, tensing when his fingers went to grasp the frame of his glasses.

“It seems the chase has finally reached its final act.”

His sunglasses were off and his eyes –yellow and sizzling and stifling like fuming sulfur- were boring into you even as you jumped from your seat, retreating hastily from him until your back hit the ledge of the sink. Air had evacuated from your lungs, the organs nearly shriveling from the sadistic smile that wove over his lips, teeth white and pointed like a shark’s maw.

This couldn’t be real.

“Oh, but it is.”

You shook your head, a cold sweat dripping off your back.

“N-no… What are..?”

The same laugh that previously caused you to melt instantly was now sending you into planes of unexplored fear.

“You, my dear, have just fallen in love with a demon. Your soul is already mine.”

Your arms trembled and your legs quaked with disbelief –but the man before you was incredibly palpable as he seized your chin between his fingers.

“I could just rip it out right now…” a fingertip traced the outline of your jaw, snaking down until it rested between your breasts, “…but where would the fun be in that?”

You bolted under his arm, scurrying to the other side of the kitchen. You needed not think twice: you reached in one of the closest drawers, fingers closing around the hilt of a large cutting knife. The object shook in your grip as you faced him, pointing it in his direction. Tears of betrayal hindered your words as you sobbed, “You –!” your second hand tried to still your grasp on the knife, to no avail, “All of that –just for… Just for what?!”

His sharp teeth were showing as he walked to you, palms up in a dismissive motion, “There’s just so much you can do when you’re allowed to live for an eternity. One must find a hobby, lest he be bored to death. It just so happens that I like breaking soft little things –just like you.”

The tips of his toes were bordering yours, the edge of the knife just resting over his blouse between his pectorals, “You, however, gave me much more trouble than I can afford to care for.”

You gritted your teeth, brandishing the knife with wavering resolution, “Then why’d you even bother?!”

Again you were trapped between his arms and the counter, eyes widening as the knife pierced his flesh with ease, the cartilage of his sternum cracking with disturbing sounds beneath the blade, “Because breaking the virtuously ignorant is so much more entertaining…” his hand snaked down to your lower abdomen as he said this, palm pressing uncomfortably at the soreness just beneath your womb. Bile rose in your throat, your fingers reeling back from the hilt of the blade as if it was suddenly searing hot. It clattered to the ground as it was slowly pushed out of the wound, the inner flesh closing in slowly as it reverted back to its original state. The shirt however, remained cut open, the only evidence that what occurred before you had been real.

You coughed out your sudden envy to vomit, unaware that the knife had already been picked up. That is until you were turned around and it pressed to your throat.

“Now that it is done, however, there is little interest in keeping you alive”, the honed edge of the blade traced a thin sickening line of red on your neck, and something cold and slimy wound up around it, pressing hard on your windpipe, “I usually like to have my prey run around aimlessly before ending them… but your house lacks some interesting hiding places… So this will have to do.”

You gripped the hardening coil around your neck –so fleshy, so hot and thrumming with the pulse of blood or anything else alive. You were lifted inches off the ground, kicking desperately to hit something. As your vision started blackening at the edges, you swung your leg particularly hard backwards, making contact with Rire. You suddenly flopped to the floor, coughing and wheezing as colored pigments flashed on your retinas. Although you had been freed, it appeared it was not due to the fact you had _actually_ hit Rire: the man –demon– loomed over you with a perfectly placid expression.

“Hmm, still have some spunk, do you? Maybe you want to entertain me a bit longer?”

You glared at him, “Fuck you!” your body shot forward to where the knife had again been laid on the floor, aiming for it with furious passion.

A dark chuckle then seemed to resonate under the helmet of your skull, “As you wish.”

New tendrils of black wriggled in the corners of yours eyes –but it was not from the lack of oxygen. Humongous tentacles latched onto the extremity of your limbs as they hoisted you up and dragged you face to face with Rire. The threads stuck to your skin like suction pads, slime trickling from their throbbing bodies. You squirmed in their hold as panic bubbled through you, noticing more of those thick, pitch-black veins sprouting from Rire’s back effortlessly.

Your head rang with blistering pain as you were slammed face first on the tiled floor, still restrained. You found yourself unable to move as you heard the distinct sound of a zip lowering behind you. The tentacles on your arms had them pinned backwards on your back, the ones on your legs holding your calves squeezed together as they pushed your ass towards the ceiling.

“Now, remember what I taught, you little lamb…” your eyes bulged with fear as a sharp stalk crept towards your face, inching just beneath your lips, “and it shouldn’t hurt as much.”

You couldn’t bite down the shriek from escaping your mouth when your clothes were torn off your body, the slimy body shooting with lightning speed into your open mouth. It descended deep within your throat, even deeper than Rire’s shaft had been. You breathed noisily through your nose as you swung your head side to side, attempting to spit the foreign thing out –but moments later a new tentacle twisted around your neck, holding your head in place as the other abused your mouth.

You tried to bite down on the viscous trunk as more of them slithered up your legs, obviously aiming for your sex, but your teeth screeched in protest as they scratched the surface, a sudden coppery taste overwhelming your taste buds.

The undulating tentacles eventually made it to your cunt, their jagged tip opening the sheets of your sex, red and aching. Your back curved into an unnatural position as your insides were invaded with the clammy thing, your walls pasting over the gooey surface. It drilled and twisted within you, the tip squelching against the opening of your womb.

When the tentacle dropped from your mouth, you were finally able to shout out your agony, weeping onto the ceramic floor. Your breath hitched as you felt a second tendril prodding at your core, and you forced your head back as best you could with the one still around your neck.

“No! Don’t you –Ah!” but it had already made its entry, stretching you wide open as they squirmed like a corkscrew, “Dammit –Bastard! It –hurts!” your insult sounded so easy on his ears, “They’re –sharp! Stop… it..!”

You couldn’t even try to pry yourself from the few remaining tentacles on your limbs, so much you were surprised he had actually listened to you –of course, it was not without reason.

“That’s true. I do remember you prefer… Another shape, though.”

His loathsome smirk was evident without needing to see it.

And then –bigger, larger, firmer. They pressed to your sopping lower lips. Rounded, ridged.

“Oh God, no!”

In the end, you regretted having opened your mouth. The foul writhing limbs had morphed, their tips not unlike that of shaft. Two of them pumped into you simultaneously, their extremity stiff as their length remained soft and pliable, allowing them to rub at the deep ends of your core.

“It is too late to cry for him”, his voice parted the noise as it traveled to your ears, and you felt with extreme surrealism the head of his own cock wedging between the two slinking length of his dark appendages, “The only one who will answer is me.”

He pushed into you without hesitation, the tentacles wrapping around him to form one monstrous ribbed shaft. The thing tore through your walls as it burled into your flesh, gathering copious amounts of slick and cum, of blood and tears underneath you. Your mouth and eyes were wide opened as Rire fucked you until you could not even cry anymore, his atrocity alternating between weaving and unweaving inside of you as it tested the limits of your muscle –they had already become so compliant for him, more than he could have wished for.

He came as you spluttered inarticulate words and curses, bathing in the neurotic illusion your mind had elevated around itself to prevent further mental damage. Your insides were filled with seed and something else thicker and clingy, your belly swelling from the heavy load pouring into you. You fell on your stomach as you were finally released, and all accumulated fluids spurted from your violated sex.

Rire stood and straightened himself as if nothing had ever happened. You couldn’t summon any strength in your arms, even less in your legs.

“Well, it seems the fun has excused itself. Now to reap –”

The knife. It still lay on the floor. Inches from you. From your hand. A spark, a last pulse of will puppeteered your arm around the handle, and you swung it with the intention to mortally wound yourself –anything to escape this demon’s claws or demise at his hands.

Freedom nearly enveloped you as you directed the blade to your chest –but Rire was faster, a tentacle holding back your wrists as the blade rested an inch from your heart.

“Now, now. You can’t just discard your responsibilities like that –especially when I mentioned that your soul already and exclusively _belonged_ to me.”

The slick appendage swung the knife at the far end of the kitchen, finding little resistance as it pried your lips open, burrowing in your throat again.

A weight was instantaneously lifted off your chest, and darkness welled in your vision as you fell asleep.

**…**

“So what’s this around your neck? It’s so intricate: it looks like the flame is actually burning inside the pendant. It’s quite beautiful.”

He considered the individual before him with certain self-satisfaction.

“This is… an important part of a collection. It is a gift from someone with whom I had to… Part ways.”

His interlocutor’s expression turned slightly sour, “I apologize. I shouldn’t have pried.”

Rire shook his head gently, smiling softly, “Do not bother yourself with that. As long as have this piece around my neck, it is as if she never left my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting or leaving kudos :)! 
> 
> Ugh. I can't seem to be able to write short works lately. It just comes out longer than I even intended. 
> 
> Special shout-out to those who can't seem to get enough of this game Aaaaaarghhhhh!


End file.
